


Alone Again(中文翻译)

by SophieZhang



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>筋疲力尽的一天过后，Finch发现自己再次孤独。巨大的痛苦吞噬着他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again(中文翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612294) by [phantomreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreality/pseuds/phantomreality). 



> 418剧透

Alone Again(中文翻译)  
原著：phantomreality  
译者：Sophie Zhang  
协助： Ye Zhang  
分级：G级  
警告：无警示  
原作：POI（Person of Interset）相关  
配对：Finch&Reese无差  
其他标签：剧透警告  
字数：英文667词 中文1151字

正文

这是让人感觉身心交瘁的一天。Finch刚刚在一天内处理完两个号码。在这过程中，他离死亡如此近，从某种意义上讲，他结束了一段友谊。他失去了两个上帝之间的战争中反击的宝贵机会。他好几个月的努力付之东流，他精心准备的木马程序没有发挥预料之中的作用。他使一位无辜的女士名誉扫地，而她根本不知道她其实是在为撒玛利亚人工作，他如此毁掉了她的前途。

他在地底孤独着，再次孤独。在他失去了Nathan和Grace后，一个让自己继续活着的理由，尽管他在法律上已经死亡。不久后他找到了Reese，第一个，也是唯一一个他愿意分享秘密的员工。他们开始他们的工作，而且没多久他们就成了纽约的都市传奇。但他们的关系变得有些古怪，不只是雇主和雇员，不只是同事，不只是朋友，但又明显算不上别的什么关系，他们是亲密的，虽然可能还没像Shaw和Root那样。Finch终于重获他生命中长久已逝的希望之光，但现在他正在失去了它，而他相信他最终会失去它。

这天的早些时候，Finch与Root在有关他的生命是否比其他生命珍贵的问题上起了争执。Finch的答案当然是否定的，他是这样给TM编程，也是让它这样运行的。所以他企图在别人因此被杀之前自杀。他在生理上离死亡如此近。但他最终还是活了下来。而在这时Root告诉他Shaw的事不是他的错，虽然的确是他把Shaw拉下了水，然后一发不可收拾  
。  
Finch相信了Root不杀Beth的话。他想他救了她的命。但是当他站在Beth的门口时，他才明白他并没有真正救到她。他还是救了她，但他也毁了她。当他一个人被留下空旷冷寂的走廊时，他感到如此难过，既为Beth，也为他自己。他是孤独的，他被推开，他理应被推开。至少他对此负有责任。

当Finch回到他的地下临时庇护所时，Root在那等着他。她做了她不得不做的，为了救她的唯一的朋友，免得他得到像Shaw 一样的结局。她也知道她再来一次可不会那么成功了。即使这也意味着他们的友谊到此为止。Finch没有挣扎很久去决定暂停一会他们的友谊。他是孤独的，再次孤独着。除了这次他才是推开别人的那个人。虽然他本可能在过去的日子里早就结束它，为了利益，毕竟他实在不能忍受他俩在道德价值观上的差异。即便如此，他保留他的意见，他选择停止这段友谊，只是一会。也许他只是太孤独了。

Reese是他最后想到的，唯一想到的，他能依靠的人。但即使像Reese这种真正孤单都能找到他值得去珍惜的某个人。他很高兴Reese能这样做。即便这意味着他要孤独下去，再一次，茕茕孑立。而他很早之前就不那么自私了。

或许这是上帝在惩罚他，为所有他所犯下的灾祸，为他在道德上的独断。也可能这是他自己的上帝在责罚他，为他成了一个异教徒，为他背叛了他所应遵从的信仰。

Finch注意到Bear受到他情绪的影响，不像平常那样活泼。他再次感到难过。他想哭，像他早上所做的那样，但他太疲累，好像这一天他身体里的所有东西都流干了，他哭不出来。也许和Hector----他的上一个号码----谈谈是个好主意？也许吧，只要他们不要把彼此弄的太狼狈。


End file.
